Software for monitoring medical information for a patient is known. For example, prior art software is capable of compiling blood glucose and other similar measurements for a patient with diabetes. The data gathered for each patient, in addition to the vital statistics associated with the patient, such as name, age, gender, etc., may be stored in a database. A user, such as a medical professional caring for multiple patients, may need to query the database in order to locate a patient or groups of patients satisfying specific criteria of interest to the medical professional.